The ATeam
by AnimeBride
Summary: Small one shots of what happens between Face and Murdock off screen. Slash. Might do this for every episode since they're full of F/M moments! Mature context.


**Rating:** T**  
>Pairings:<strong> Face/Murdock & Murdock/Face**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the right to The A-team, sadly.  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Okay, so I reeeeeaaaally love the A-team, the new film as well as the old series. And I'm a huge shipper of the whole bromance/romance between Face and Murdock. (It's canon if the actors ship it too! ;w;) And I can't help but to love all the Face/Murdock moments the series are full of.  
>SO, I decided to write what one can imagine happens off screen. Small one chapters, quite random but yeah.<br>I might end up doing one for every episode_ and_ the film if I get enough time XD  
><strong><br>Summary **(taken from IMDB): "The A-Team is called in to help out an airline when one of their planes is hijacked by a terrorist group. Hannibal and Face masquerade as airline executives to bargain for the release of the passengers in a prisoner exchange. Meanwhile Murdock and B.A. sneak aboard the plane through the cargo hold in an effort to help neutralize the hijackers. Things get dicey though when the plane takes off unexpectedly and B.A. becomes catatonic, thanks to his fear of flying."  
><strong>Bold text is from the episode.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Beast from the Belly of a Boeing<br>**The A-Team season 1, episode 12.  
><strong>By Animebride<strong>  
><strong>Mello <strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ah, come on. What am I gonna do, flush myself down the toilet?<strong>" Face said with a nervous smile and the man, who seemed to be more than happy with the thought of firing the gun he had pointed at the conman, finally lowered it and started to unlock the handcuffs with a sigh.

"**I appreciate this**", the blond man continued with a forced laughter, eyeing the man.

Face quickly slid through the toilet door as soon as he was free into the airplane toilet, closing the door carefully behind him. He looked the door in one motion, closing his eyes and taking a longer breath. The small sigh of relief got caught in his throat as he opened his eyes and was suddenly face to face with their captain. He had guessed something or someone might be in the small room, but not _so _close. And he certainly hadn't expected whatever it could be to pop up right up in his face.

"**J-**" Face started, but Murdock cut him off with a finger pointed to his own lips. The pilot gave him a cheerful, almost childish smile and there was a moment of stillness before he straightened up and gave Face a kiss, right on the lips.

Face cupped Murdock's face with his hands and kissed him back, closing his eyes as a tingling feeling spread from his lips, through his body. He rubbed the neck as Murdock kissed him tenderly, stroking him over ribs and stomach, feeling how the well trained muscles moved under his fingers. Face felt a small jolt as the taller man suddenly opened his belt and trousers with one flick of his wrist.

"What, not now!" Face protested, trying to show the captain's hands away.

"Now, now, Faceman. That man outside are expecting some dirty business in here, and you are even crazier than me if you'd try to do it with your pants on", Murdock whispered back with a plucked brow, making the other man frown. Face had caught the gleam in his friends eyes and he knew too well what kind of dirty business Murdock meant.

"**Hey, hurry it up!**" the man called from outside, giving the door a hard knock.

The conman eyed the door suspiciously before turning to the other man again, "Let's get on with it then", he cooed and captured the pilot's lips with his own, kissing him lustfully.

They were soon tanged in one another, trying their best not to bang each other too loudly into the walls that surrounded the small room; teeth slamming together, tongues exploring, lips tasting, and hands groping and scratching all the naked skin they could find.

Face inhaled sharply as Murdock pressed him up against the wall, using his own body to pin him there. This was their kind of_ jazz_. They hardly saw each other given the life they both lived on their own and everyone in the A-team knew every mission could be their last. They lived for the thrilling excitement and it was during these incredible stupid times Face found that he and the captain couldn't get enough of each other.

The temperature had defiantly risen in the now crowded room and the conman could feel how they were both trembling with pleasure as the kisses got deeper, both shirts were now free from where they had been tucked in under belt and pants, and fingers were eagerly exploring the hot flesh.

"**Come on, let's go!**" the man outside called again.

"Murdock, we-" Face hissed as the one of the pilot's hands had slipped in under his still unbuckled pants. Murdock, however, seemed perfectly happy with ignoring the conman's weak protests, pressing himself and his hand so hard against the other man that Face's body made him buckle over Murdock from raw pleasure.

"_We can get killed!_" the blond man finally managed himself to scowl, panting loudly, his knees still shaking.

"So?" the taller man answered nonchalantly. Face slid his arms around Murdock's neck, using the support to straighten himself so he could get a proper look at the pilot's face.

"Would it be too horrible, dying like this?" Murdock continued in a low voice, probably imitating someone Face could not place at the moment. "I know you would prefer to kick the bucket while being dressed more properly, but I myself find this look on you very flattering, lieutenant. And don't we all, being members of the feared A-team,  
>want to give our final breaths while feeling the <em>jazz<em> through our still warm bodies?"

Face looked at him for a moment before answering, "Just shut up and I'll give you something to die for."

He pushed the other man backwards, down over the toilet, allowing himself to enjoy the view of the flushed and slightly surprised Murdock half laying in front of him, before he pinned the man down with himself, capturing his mouth again and touching his body lustfully. The position wasn't very comfortable for either of them, but comfort wasn't important since they both knew it could be a matter of seconds before their time was up.

It did not take long for them to come when they had found a position where they could both stroke each other. Face muffled his own sounds by digging his mouth hard into Murdock's neck, and the latter used his own knuckle to bite on. It was quick, hot, dirty and stressed, but the feelings that overwhelmed them both was real.

"**Hurry**", Face whispered as he tucked his shirt back into his pants, glad they had been able to use toilet paper to clean themselves up. "He must think I've had a whole buffet for breakfast by now."

"Ready when you are, muchacho", Murdock answered and pulled out a gun from the back of his pants. Silence fell as Face stared from the man to the gun.

"Did you keep it there the whole time?"

"Yep."

"For heaven's sake, Murdock! It could have backfired on you while we did _that_ on the toilet!" Face scowled, feeling how just the thought of it made his stomach flip.

"Aw, you worry too much, Faceman", Murdock replied, giving his friend a soft kiss on the cheek as he moved past him, opening the door.


End file.
